Progress in FY2016 includes the following: Our work summarized in the FY2015 report on chronic BAT stimulation with CL316243, a beta3-adrenergic agonist in mice at thermoneutrality (30C) and at a typical vivarium temperature (22C) has been published (1). We also published a review on Brs3, which activates BAT (2). Our interest in hypothermia is intimately tied to BAT, as induction of hypothermia involves complete inactivation of BAT, which recover reactivates it. Thus studies of drugs causing hypothermia should interact in the neural pathways that contribute to the regulation and control of BAT.